


The Sun and The Moon

by rolandtowen



Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cross-cultural, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Getting Together, Queer Friendly, Zuko has chronic pain, snuggly bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolandtowen/pseuds/rolandtowen
Summary: There are snuggles, there's a kiss, there's queer-affirming water tribespeople! what else could you want?Or,Sokka tells Zuko that he's worthy of love, and things go from there.Rated Teen for swearing.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115390
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246





	1. The Sun and The Moon

Sokka doesn’t know how he ended up here.

Not that he’s complaining about snuggling with the equivalent of a human heating pack. Zuko’s tucked under his right arm, but instead of facing away from Sokka, he’s curled into the taller boy’s chest. Zuko’s breath is hot against his chest. _That’s his inner fire,_ Sokka thinks to himself. He remains perfectly still, trying to savor the moment. All they’re doing is lying next to each other, but Sokka has a sinking feeling that this is the most vulnerable Zuko’s ever been with someone in a long time.

Zuko stirs, and Sokka freezes. The firebender opened his eyes and blinks—once, twice—before realizing where he is and sitting up ramrod straight. “Forgive me,” he says, mouth dry. “I didn’t—”

“Whoa, earth to Zuko, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s okay. Not that I minded having a little space heater.” Sokka gently puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He feels Zuko tremble just a little.

“I would’ve given you more space but uh, it hurts to sleep on um…”

“On your scar? Zuko, you don’t have to worry about it. I didn’t really…mind? If that helps. Actually, it was kind of nice.”

Zuko lets out a deep sigh. “Thank you.”

“What are we, Zuko? Not that I mind you visiting me, but this is the third time you’ve visited me in a month. Don’t you have…lordly duties?”

Zuko sighs. “You got me. I understand if you don’t want me to visit anymore.”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant—”

“Then what do you mean?”

“ _If_ there’s something here, I want it. But if you just need a place to let off some firebender steam, I’m down for that too. I just need to know what _you_ want.”

“You…you would have me?” Zuko’s trembling again.

“I would be honored to be yours and to stand at your side.” Sokka takes Zuko’s chin gently into his hand and forces Zuko to meet his eyes. Those golden eyes are damp.

“How can you want _this_?” Zuko gestures at himself. “I’m…abrasive. I get so _angry_ and I hurt people. I’m a _firebender,_ and I’m _Ozai’s son_. I’m dangerous.”

Sokka moves his hands to cup Zuko’s face, taking care around his scar, while he searches for the right words. “You’re…you’re like the sun. You can burn, yes—but you also _heal._ You took me to Boiling Rock to rescue my father. You risked everything to teach Aang firebending. You took lightning for my sister.” Sokka’s right hand moves to press lightly against Zuko’s chest, where he knows the starburst of scarred skin lies. “Everything you do is bring peace and love back to the world. I’d be a fool not to love you.”

Zuko sniffles. “What about your tribe? And becoming chief? I can’t ask you to abandon this to come to the Fire Nation with me.”

Sokka laughs. “I think my dad’s still got a couple decades in him before we’re ready for a new chief. And if I don’t return? Then the tribe votes for a new chief. Our line of succession isn’t exclusively hereditary.”

“I gotta make a note of that.” Zuko wipes his eyes. “I want to decrease my country’s reliance on the royal family.”

“Seems like I could help out with that.” Sokka pulls a fur pelt over the both of them. It reminds Zuko of his first visit to the Southern Water Tribe when Sokka had given up his cloak for him.

‘Well, then, Mr. Sokka Watertribe—would you like to be Prince Consort to the Fire Nation?”

“Is that just a fancy way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Zuko laughs. “Yeah, it is.”

“Then yes,” Sokka says as he leans in to kiss the Fire Lord. “My answer will always be yes.”

Coming out to his family and his tribe is really quite painless, Sokka learns. He has a sneaking suspicion that they knew, the bastards, and decided not to tell him or Zuko that they were in love. He tells Katara first, and she hugs him before turning to Zuko and saying, “if you break his heart, I know where you live.” Zuko gulps.

They tell Hakoda and Kanna over dinner, nervously holding hands under the table. Hakoda hugs Sokka and shakes Zuko’s hand, before pulling him into a hug as well. Kanna immediately starts taking Zuko’s measurements to make him his own tailored parka and pants: “So that you feel you’re always welcome here.” Word spread around the village quickly enough, and the two were greeted with congratulations. Zuko couldn’t get used to it.

“Is the whole Water Tribe this accepting of…. couples like us?”

Sokka looks at him after waving to Bato. “You mean gay couples? Yeah, we’ve always been chill people loving who they want. Especially since there are times when the men might be away from the village for a long time, like a big hunting trip.”

“Or for a war,” Zuko says bitterly. He hangs his head.

Sokka squeezes his hand. “None of that, Zuko. Whenever someone sees you in this village, they see the prince who helped end the war. Trust me, my grandmother would not be making you a traditional parka if she didn’t absolutely adore you.”

Zuko leans his head on Sokka’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to bring the royal tailors down here sometime. Kanna’s craftsmanship is incredible.”

“I’ve been thinking about that. Is this the first time a Water Tribesperson will involved with the royal family?”

Zuko thinks for a moment. “I think so. If not the royal family, definitely the Fire Lord. Why, are you having second thoughts?”

“Of course not, my love. I was just thinking—how our lives have come full circle. When we were born our nations were at war, but now the two of us might be the key to bringing unity and healing. Of course, Aang’s done a lot, but I think there was much greater rift between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes than between any other nation.”

“The sun and the moon,” Zuko murmurs.

“Show-off. You just summarized everything I said in 5 words.”

“Maybe you talk too much.”

They sit down at the shore where they had gone fishing together all those months ago. Zuko, who has no qualms about being affectionate with Sokka, tucks himself into the taller boy’s cloak and under his arm. Sokka pulls him closer. “Did you mean it,” Sokka starts, “when you called me your moon?”

“I did. You pull me in, you keep me centered, you guide my way when it’s dark.”

“Can you say it again?”

Zuko hums. “You’re my moon.”

Sokka melts. “And you’re my sun.”


	2. Notes

Hello friends!! Thank you all so much for reading. The first part of this series blew up and I cannot thank yall enough. We Zukka stans are starved for content in the year of our Lord 2021.

In this chapter I was able to pull more details from the cultures that the Fire Nation and Water Tribes were based on (China/Japan and Inuit tribes respectively).

In imperial China, “prince consort” was a term used to refer to the husband of an imperial princess. This phrase was closer to what I wanted to convey than “concubine”.

Parkas!! Parkas are part of traditional Inuit dress and their invention is credited to the Caribou Inuit. In Inuit culture, parkas are handmade and custom-made for a specific person. The Canadian Museum of History has a little article about parkas in their collection you can read [here](https://www.historymuseum.ca/cmc/exhibitions/tresors/treasure/262eng.html). I also read this beautiful article “[The Art and Science of Staying Warm](https://www.uphere.ca/articles/art-and-science-staying-warm)”, on how Inuit sewists are still making traditional-style parkas, and using them to spread appreciation of Inuit culture. One study found that traditional Inuit parkas are still most effective against the cold, even when compared to modern technology. Cool!

On the topic of queerness in Inuit culture: like many other indigenous peoples, the Inuit were chill with same-sex relationships—of course colonization ruins the party when Catholic missionaries show up, but there is an incredible documentary on being queer and Inuit called “[Two Soft Things, Two Hard Things](https://www.highnorthnews.com/en/unique-documentary-explores-sexuality-inuit-culture)”. Queerness in ancient China also went through phases of being accepted/being not accepted, but it is canon that Sozin was anti-lgbt, so that’s why Zuko is surprised at how accepting the SWT is.

I think that’s all from me! Have a lovely day friends, drink some water, and be kind to your minds. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> check chapter two for full length notes, because I have no idea how to put links in the actual Notes box.


End file.
